


Rule 14

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [24]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Rule 14: Never talk about that night“They never find out.” Johnny said, his tone leaving no room for argument. “We make a rule of it right now, after tonight we never talk about this night again unless absolutely needed.”Charlie and Morgan looked at each other and nodded.





	Rule 14

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for a while and decided to finally write it out.  
> If anything seems familiar it's because I borrowed from Gossip Girl, it was too good to pass up.  
> I know it most likely isn't realistic but hey its a fanfic.

Music boomed through the large house of some jock they once went to school with making the house feel like it was vibrating under your feet. Teenagers and college kids were mixed as they mingled, no one caring if there were sixteen or seventeen year olds in the corner of the room getting high on cocaine and other drugs, or the one's drunk off their asses as they started their own strip show in the middle of the room. 

Charlie and Johnny stood off to the side as they took their time drinking the beer in their red cups. While Charlie loved a good party, this one was  _ too _ much for her to enjoy, Johnny on the other hand would rather be at home having a movie marathon. 

Morgan on the other hand, was somewhere doing god knows what. They had only come so they could keep an eye on her, but they had lost her within ten minutes of being there from how crowded it was.

Charlie huffed and took a bigger gulp of her beer. If she didn't love the crazy girl so much she'd gladly drag Johnny out of there and go get some food. How could you have a party with little to no food?! 

She had just finished the beer in her cup when Johnny nudged her. She looked at him, he nodded his head towards the right side of the room. Charlie turned to see a couple practically having sex on top of one of the tables where the girl had just been in the process of stripping on. 

Charlie looked back to Johnny to see him giving her a ‘can you believe these people?’ look that had her laughing. 

Johnny then frowned as he set his cup down, grabbing his phone from his pocket. His frown deepened. She saw Morgan's name flashing before he grabbed her hand, pulling her through the crowd of people as he brought them to one of the bathrooms that was thankfully empty. Charlie shut the door behind them right as he answered and put the phone on speaker.

“Morgan? Are you okay?” Johnny said, worry clear in his voice.

_ “I- oh god- Johnny I- I need help!” _

They shared a wide eyed look at not only her crying but how panicked and hysterical she sounded. 

“Where are you?!” Charlie squeezed his hand tightly. 

_ “On the third floor! I- It's the last room on the left! H-Hurry!”  _

Charlie and Johnny ran from the bathroom, rushing towards the stairs shoving people away as they went. 

“Move the fuck out of the way!” Johnny snapped at a couple who were making out at the top of the stairs on the third floor.

Charlie huffed and with her hand still in Johnny's she pushed them out the way with her shoulder, ignoring their shouts that were slurred as she dragged him down the left hall.

They threw the door open and froze at the scene.

Morgan was sobbing and hunched over a guy convulsing on the bed. Charlie had a second of recognizing it as Greg, a guy who was in the twins grade in high school before her and Johnny's brains kicked in. 

“What the hell happened?!” Johnny asked as Charlie quickly took out her phone to call 911, knowing Morgan had been too panicked to even think of doing so. 

“He-He did a line and then he just-” Morgan sobbed out, Charlie and Johnny shared a look as they eyed the cocaine that was on the nightstand.

Charlie quickly talked to the operator on the end making it sound as if she had just stumbled across Greg. Hanging up, she grabbed Morgan and pulled her away.

“We need to get out of here before the police come!” She said. “Morgan please tell me you didn't-”

Morgan whimpered as she let Charlie practically hold her up, Johnny was running around the room making sure any evidence of Morgan being in the room didn't exist. He was good at getting rid of their tracks.

“I didn't- He wanted to go first-”

Charlie swallowed roughly, feeling guilty that she was relieved Morgan didn't do it first.

“Okay let's go.” Johnny said, taking Morgan from her. “We can't get caught at a party like this especially when you're still considered a minor Charlie.”

Charlie grabbed Morgan's jacket from Johnny and rushed out of the room leading the way. With the party still going on, no one had a clue what was going on. 

They had just reached across the street and hidden from view from the side of the building when the ambulance and police cars rushed onto the street.

Johnny wrapped Morgan's jacket around her, rubbing her arms as Charlie squeezed her hand tightly. She had stopped crying but she looked like hell. 

“I can't leave yet.” She whispered. “I- I have to see if he's okay.”

Charlie wiped her tear stained cheeks with her thumb. “Are you sure?”

Morgan nodded. “If I see him come out on the stretcher then..I know he's okay, right?”

Johnny said nothing as he pulled his sister tighter to his side, Morgan leaning into him. 

“We'll wait.” Charlie said softly, wrapping an arm around Morgan's waist with Johnny's arm around her shoulder. Charlie felt her fingers touch Johnny's leather jacket and gripped it. Johnny looked at her over Morgan's head and moved his arm so his hand rested on her shoulder, his hand tightening in a supportive way. Charlie leaned into Morgan, they were all connected in some way and took it as a small comfort. 

They weren't waiting long.

Morgan gasped and buried her face in Johnny's jacket. Charlie blinked back her tears and gave Morgan a squeeze. Johnny pulled both of them into his arms, keeping them against him as if to protect them from what they had just seen.

A black body bag being rolled out of the house. 

* * *

Two hours later they were in Morgan's apartment near her schools campus that she shared with another girl who was out of town for the week. They sat on the floor leaning against the side of her bed, Morgan freshly showered and in comfy pajamas. 

“It's my fault.” Morgan whispered breaking the silence. “If I wasn't panicking so much and called 911 the second it happened or stopped him-”

“It's not like you knew it was gonna happen.” Johnny told her. 

“And you didn't force him to do it. It was Greg, he wouldn't have listened even if you tried.” Charlie added.

“What're we gonna do?” Morgan threw her head back against the bed. “If our parents find out...especially considering we ran-”

“They never find out.” Johnny said, his tone leaving no room for argument. “We make a rule of it right now, after tonight we never talk about this night again unless absolutely needed.”

Charlie and Morgan looked at each other and nodded.

“If you guys don't mind..” Morgan said in a tired voice. “I'm gonna try and sleep I just-want this night to end.”

“Sure babe.” Charlie said softly. “But we'll be in the living room if you need anything.”

“Thanks..for everything today, next time..we just stay here and watch a movie.” Morgan said, a little joking tone in her voice even though it was weak.

Charlie smiled softly and gave her a hug. “Sounds good to me.” 

Johnny nodded, though they both knew that didn't apply for all parties, just one's that would get out of hand like the one tonight. 

He kissed Morgan's forehead. “Get some sleep, I'll make us a big breakfast in the morning.” 

Morgan gave him a thankful smile. “Can't say no to your cooking.”

They walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

Neither of them spoke as Charlie grabbed her overnight bag from the couch and went to the bathroom to change, at least she didn't have to lie to her parents about spending the night at Morgan's since it was planned from the beginning.

She walked out of the bathroom in fuzzy unicorn pajamas to see Johnny had already set up the pullout couch and changed into a pair of sweats of his Morgan must have stole. 

They didn't even think about it as they got under the blanket, as if it was a normal thing for them to share a bed. 

“Johnny?” Charlie whispered, her voice cracking. 

He smiled softly at her, knowing already what she was going to ask and nodded that it was okay.

Charlie sniffled and snuffled closer, resting her forehead against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt the days events catch up to her as her eyelids started drooping.

“Does it make me a bad person that I'm grateful it wasn't Morgan?” She mumbled. “I wasn't a fan of Greg but he didn't deserve that..”

“No, I'm feeling the same way.” Johnny said softly, running his fingers through her hair feeling her body relax as she started falling asleep. He waited until he knew she was asleep before he said the words he really wanted to say. 

“You care about people especially the ones you love.” He whispered. “It's one of the things I love about you.” 

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before trying to sleep himself. 

* * *

In the morning they all had breakfast before squeezing on the couch and watching the dumbest movies they could find. Morgan had a real smile on her face by the time they left, which was something even if her eyes still didn't have their sparkle back in them yet.

Charlie walked into the house that afternoon to the sight of her parents on the couch tossing grapes into the others mouth.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight. Charlie loved that they acted like a young couple still newly in love no matter how old they got or how long they've been together. 

“Nick you cheater that wasn't even close to my mouth!”

“What that's the game! You're supposed to catch it with your mouth!” 

“Yeah but I'm not a dog!”

“Woof woof.”

“You're a child.”

“Says the woman  _ married _ to a child.”

Charlie laughed as her mom took a handful of grapes and chucked them at him. 

Her laugh making her presence known, both turned to her.

“Hey sweets!” Ellie said with a grin. “How was the night at Morgan's?”

Charlie bit the inside of her cheek. “It was fine, just a movie night.”

“How was your sleep?” Nick asked. “I know sleeping on pull out couches is never comfortable.”

She tried her hardest not to blush as she remembered waking up in Johnny's arms. They had pretended like it didn't happen but Charlie didn't miss the way he would randomly touch her when Morgan wasn't looking or his hand would brush hers. 

Charlie knew things had shifted between them after her breakup with Luis, the touches weren't exactly new but it made her skin tingle after the intimate feeling of waking up like they did. 

“It was fine, I was pretty tired so I slept easy.” She said. “I'm uh gonna go read some of that book for school.”

She didn't wait for her parents to say anything as she went to her room, leaning against the closed door with a sigh of relief. Back in the living room Ellie and Nick shared a suspicious look at her off behavior but shrugged it off.

Instead of reading she dropped down into her bed burying her face in her pillow. After a few seconds she turned her head towards Leo, the old fox worn but hanging on. 

“Boy did I have quite the night old friend.” She mumbled, hugging the stuffed fox to her chest. 

* * *

Morgan sat crossed legged on her bed with an open yearbook in front of her, a picture of Greg's grinning face looking up at her.

She closed her eyes as she remembered a time before they felt the pressures of high school. Back when they were just Freshmen jumping in feet first into a pond full of bigger fish. 

_ Morgan clutched her lunch tray tightly biting her lip as she looked for a place to sit. Johnny was in the other lunch period which meant for once she was all alone.  _

_ “Hey Morgan!” She heard someone call. She looked over to see a guy in most of her classes waving her over, he was sitting with another guy and a girl.  _

_ Morgan breathed a sigh of relief as she walked over.  _

_ “Hi Greg.” She said softly as she sat next to him.  _

_ “Figured you'd rather sit with us losers then by yourself.” Greg teased, a shout of ‘hey!’ coming from the other two. “This is Dan and Heather.” _

_ They greeted each other before starting to eat their food.  _

_ Morgan looked at Greg to see him looking right at her. She gave him a thankful smile, Greg grinned back and knocked his leg against hers.  _

“I'm sorry Greg.” She whispered, running her fingers across his picture. 

Morgan closed her eyes once more thinking of a memory that seemed forever ago but one she wouldn't forget even if now it made her heart ache.

_ “Have you ever kissed anyone?” Greg randomly asked one day as they waited on the school's steps for their parents to pick them up. Johnny was still inside staying later to work on his science fair project.  _

_ Morgan narrowed her eyes at him though her cheeks had a slight pink to them.  _

_ “Is this leading to some joke?” _

_ “No!” Greg laughed. “I was just curious." _

_ “Fine..well no, I haven't. I mean I'm only fifteen so it's not like-” _

_ Morgan was cut off as Greg suddenly kissed her. Morgan was surprised as hell but kissed him back, Greg's hand was warm on her cheek.  _

_ Right when he pulled away, a car came pulling up a little ways away.  _

_ Greg winked at her and stood, swinging his bag over his shoulder. “Guess we can both cross first kiss off our list. See ya tomorrow Morgan!” _

_ Morgan put her fingers to her lips as he walked away.  _

A tear fell as she shut the yearbook. She rested her hand over it.

“Goodbye Greg..I promise I won't forget you.”

Morgan grabbed her phone and clicked on Charlie's name. 

_ “Hey babe!” _

She smiled a little and leaned back against her pillows. She needed to hear her best friends voice.

Things would be okay. She would be okay. Morgan wouldn't let this change her completely, Greg would be disappointed in her if she let it. 


End file.
